


you just can't get enough

by demonbunny



Series: Road to Reconciliation [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Tag, Heel Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set after Raw 02/18/19, Seth is conflicted and emotional, he doesn't want him to move on, he wants to mess with Seth a little bit more, insecure Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: He watched as he walked out the door and he knew a part of him was fucked. Because god he really had a crush on Hunter.





	you just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> So- as much as I love Ambrollins, I saw their interaction from last week as Dean having some ulterior motive. I could be wrong and this could just be some new face turn for Dean. 
> 
> Title comes from Why you gotta kick me when I'm down by Bring me the Horizon. That was the inspiration behind how I wrote Dean near the end. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Seth was delegated to doing a backstage interview this week for Raw and it wasn’t something he enjoyed. Not when he knew he had Drew chasing after him, out for blood.

He had been in his personal dressing room when the segment of Drew approaching Hunter and demanding to get his hands on Seth. It threw him off and he couldn’t figure out what caused all of this from the Scottish psychopath.

He had been shocked when he saw Dean approaching Drew and stepping in. It made his heart flutter, seeing Dean protecting Seth even if it didn’t make much sense. Once Dean walked off, Seth’s eyes focused on Hunter and the amused look he had. A part of him wondered what Hunter thought about Dean doing that after the last few weeks.

Now, here he was, standing in the back, preparing for the cameras to start rolling with Charley standing by his side. They went through the basic questions that Seth had prepared answers for.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Dean coming up to him after the interview, grunting and cracking his neck. He stared at someone- someone he had loved and chased after, confused and a little exasperated. He didn’t know what Dean was doing or what was going through his head, but it made him suspicious.

“Can I help you with something?” he demanded, trying to stick to his guns.

Dean looked at him and it seemed so familiar to Seth to have Dean staring at him as if things were obvious. Even when Seth was at a complete loss. “Yeah- where were you out there man?” he demanded, motioning in the direction of the gorilla position. “Geez,” he scoffed, shaking his head like he was genuinely disappointed in Seth for not being out there to aid him during his match.

Admittedly, that threw Seth off even more, feeling like he was in a time warp and seeing a blast from the past. It was like the old Dean- the Dean that had been by his side and the Dean that had been happy to be with him.

He threw his hands up, unable to quite comprehend it; his heart was beating rapidly and he tried to mentally tell himself that this had to be some trick or prank from Dean. “Have you completely- completely lost your mind?!” He demanded, staring at him in disbelief.

Dean paused in the middle of his stretching and cracking, trying to work out the soreness in his musclrs- which wasn’t surprising after the hard hitting match he had with Drew. He went still and he turned to look at Seth. Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment and Seth felt his heart in his throat. God, he had missed him. He really missed Dean and all of their moments, in private and public. He missed everything about him.

“Ehh,” Dean answered, flippant and shrugging before he walked off.

Seth just stared and was frozen in his spot. He felt a wave of nostalgia and old feelings returning just from that small moment. This along with him coming to the ring during his promo was enough to make him want Dean back.

The desperate part of him wanted to beg for them to fix things. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew the past was the past and he had to move on.

He eventually moved from his spot and he made his way back to the dressing room, trying to shake off the emotions welling up inside him.

Once he was alone, he sat on the bench, having to take a deep breath and fight off the thoughts circling his brain.

_You need him, he brings out the best in you._

  
_Beg for him back. He might take you back. You might get lucky._

  
_You’re all alone, you need someone._

He hit himself slightly in the head, tugging on his hair and groaning. God that stupid voice in his head was annoying and a voice he had worked on ignoring for so long came back so quickly.

He only snapped out of it when he heard a sturdy knock at the door. He looked up and blinked, a bit dazed. He stood on to his feet and slowly made his way to the door, opening it and surprised to see it was Hunter.

Hunter looked at him with a somber look and he grimaced even more when he took a good look at Seth.

“Oh- uh- hey,” he greeted Hunter, trying his best to put on a smile. Though it didn’t look too convincing. “Hey,” Hunter greeted. “Looks like Dean's messing with your head, huh?” he asked gently as he stepped into the room, his hand coming to curl a hand around the back of Seth's head, fingers sliding through his hair.

Before Seth could articulate a response, he felt a wave go through his body, immediately relaxing at the gentle touch.

“I don’t- I don’t know why he’s doing it,” Seth felt a little helpless, scared he was going to fall back into some game with Dean.

Hunter didn’t respond right away and he moved to close the door behind him, making sure they would be alone. He then moved closer to Seth and fully wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, one hand in his hair. “He knows you're moving on,” Hunter explained.

Seth unconsciously melted into Hunter and clung to him, his head buried in his shoulder.

“He’s never wanted you to move on- even back four years ago, he couldn’t let you move on,” he went on. Seth found himself hanging onto every word and he nodded simply against him.

Hunter moved the hand from his hair to cup his jaw, tilting his head up for their eyes to meet. Seth quickly realized he was getting teary eyed when he started blinking rapidly and he felt a wave of embarrassment.

His eyes turned down and before he knew it he felt Hunter’s forehead pressing against his. That made him turn his eyes up, his eyes locking with Hunter's. “You don’t need him,” it was like he could read Seth easily and knew all his bad thoughts. “He needs you.”

It was an all too familiar scene to Seth. He had gone through similar thoughts when they had their first falling out. And Hunter had been right by his side, calming him and reassuring him- saying all the things Seth wanted to hear.

Seth blinked rapidly and he nodded his head slowly. “You're right- yeah,” He mumble, clearing his throat. Hunter caressed his jaw gently and he leaned in to peck his lips gently. It was innocent but enough to make Seth’s entire mood turn around.

He smiled at that, surprised. A part of him wanted to question him, but the other part of him enjoyed the small sign of affection from him. It felt…It felt nice having someone close to him.

“What- what was that?” he asked him, in a happy haze. “Just a little something,” Hunter said, almost coyly. “Is that okay?” he asked him.

Seth wanted to ask more questions, like: _what about Steph?_  But he resisted that urge, just nodding. “Yeah- yeah, that’s more than okay,” he assured him.

“There’s my boy,” he praised, smiling to him. It made his heart flutter seeing his usual smile.

He doesn’t hesitate with leaning in to kiss Seth again, letting it linger a bit longer. Seth melted into it and pressed close to him, his arms wrapped around his neck.

They only parted when breath was needed and Seth had the widest smile on his face as he looked at Hunter with adoration blazing in his eyes.

  
 _He’s so handsome_ , the voice in his head was now dazed and happy, no longer sounding bitter and self loathing.

_You’re so lucky to have someone like him around. Don’t screw it up._

“Thank you,” he said, unconsciously blushing and leaning in to hug him tightly.

Hunter held him for as long as he needed. He easily lost track of time, only snapping out of his dazed, happy thoughts when Hunter pulled back with a kiss to his forehead. “I gotta get going, the show's almost over,” he sounded like he didn’t really want to leave. “I’ll text you to check up on you, okay?”

  
Seth couldn’t deny he felt better and thoughts of Dean had vanished. For the moment at least.

Hunter leaned in and gave him another peck on the lips before moving towards the door.

He watched as he walked out the door and he knew a part of him was fucked. Because god he really had a crush on Hunter. He shook his head and the smile stayed on his face as he packed up his duffel bag and grabbed the keys to his rental.

He kept his bag perched on one shoulder making his way out of the dressing room, jumping when he saw Dean was standing there, leaning against the wall opposite of him. He was in the same jacket and jeans from earlier with no shirt on. And it took all of Seth's self control to not stare. “What- what the hell are you doing here?!” He demanded.

“Wanted to come talk to you but I see your _daddy_ beat me to it,” there’s venom in his words and he tried to not flinch. He couldn’t find the words to explain and he had to remind himself that he didn’t owe Dean an explanation. “It's not really your business,” he told him, voice lowering.

“You’re always gonna be my business,” Dean shot back, seeming so sure of the words. It sent a shiver down Seth's spine. “He’s got his hooks in you again,” he said disdainfully, shaking his head.

Seth felt mild irritation at that and he gritted his teeth, head bowing for a moment before he looked up at him. “Look- fuck off- he’s not doing anything,” he said defensively. Dean snorted. “Coulda fooled me,” he said, seeming genuinely amused by that. And Seth wanted to punch him in his stupid, handsome face.

“You know it’s just gonna be history repeating itself,” Dean spoke up when he saw Seth getting stuck in his thoughts and not responding right away.

Seth tensed at the mention of that, remembering what had happened when Owens had come to the roster and became Hunter's new favorite. That reminder of the past was enough to cause a sliver of doubt to creep up into Seth’s brain and Dean was like a shark smelling blood in the water.

He moved until their faces were inches apart and he had a shit eating smirk. “You know I’m right- it’s the same old story- us breaking up, you running to him until he gets tired of you then you running back to me,” his voice trailed off into a low drawl that made Seth shiver once more.

He kept his head down and he bit his bottom lip silently. He reminded himself of Hunter's words, forcing the thoughts Dean was putting in his head away.

He eventually got the strength to shove at him and slap him hard across the face similarly to how Dean had slapped Drew earlier. “Stay out of my business,” was all Seth managed out before he whipped around and quickly moved down the hallway in the right direction to the parking garage.

His feet moved quickly, trying to escape the doubtful and self-loathing thoughts creeping up into his brain, slapping at his skull once he was in the confines of his car, tears welling up in his eyes.

He thumped his head against the steering wheel and took a few shaky breaths before putting the keys in the ignition. He started the car and he pulled out of his parking spot, driving off to the hotel rather quickly.

 

 

 


End file.
